Free As A Bird
by yourINSPIRINGsoul31
Summary: Romantic drabble of our little bird.
1. Chapter 1

Just a little drabble after reading... well... drabble! XD Here ya go.

00000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own WHR... That was boring. Here we go: OO LOO LOO LOO :runs in continuous circles with arms flailing: ... Now, that's better.

00000000000000000000

Robin ran. Sweat pouring from her forehead, her heart pumping so hard it felt as if it would burst out at any moment. Flames licked her feet, exploding from her ankles, trying to keep her persuiters away at least for a small amount of time. But suddenly she stopped. Her feet were glued to where she stood. The darkness subsided in a small area to reveal a pair of cold, gray, slate eyes.

"Amon!" She cried. "Oh, Amon! Help! Amon, why are they after us?"

"Who?" He asked impassively. As if on cue, three shadowy figures appeared behind her, half engulfed in the shadows that gnawed on every thought and sight. Dojima, Sakaki, Karasuma. Their eyes pierced her soul although she could not see them clearly. They weren't the kind eyes she had known before; they were cold and heartless. She turned away from their burning glares to Amon's unchanged stature.

"Amon..." She waited for a response.

"They're after us..." He replied. "They're after you." She turned back to her former colleagues. Instead of the glares she had turned her back to, she stood face to face with three guns aimed straight at her. She stood paralyzed in fear, waiting for the blow. There was nothing she could do. And then, they began to pull the triggers, and before she could stop him, Amon had jumped in front the the blazing bullets. A human shield for Robin. He staggered back, bleeding and wounded, and collapsed.

"AMON!" Robin sobbed as she shot up from her heart-wrenching nightmare. Cold sweat dripped from her forehead and her gold hair clung to her skin. The musty smell of a run-down hotel room replaced the smell of ashes and she turned over to Amon who slept soundly beside her in the hotel bed. "Amon, Amon!" She shook him awake and he turned lazily towards her. Robin's shaky fingers brushed over his bare chest searching for any sign of a wound or scar, the shock of the dream still vivid in her mind. "Oh, Amon! Oh God, Amon, they were all there! And they tried to shoot me but you got in the way and..." She sobbed as he sat up and pulled her into a comforting hug.

"Shh, shh." He consoled the young hunter running his fingers through her silky hair and drawing circles on her back. "It's fine. No one's here, we're gonna be okay." She cried into his chest and he spoke soothing words to calm her trembling figure. A year on the run and the fear of being tracked did not escape Robin or Amon's mind. Amon stroked Robin's shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"We'll be free one day, Robin. No more running, no more filthy hotel rooms, no more nightmares. You'll be as free... As a bird."


	2. Chapter 2

A little MORE drabble that came to me. It's a bit angsty, but that's okay... right?

00000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I dO nOt OwN wItCh HuNtEr RoBiN. Hey look! I'm bitypical! That's basically the same as bilingual, right?

00000000000000000000

Amon lay sprawled across the floor, bleeding and wounded. Robin stood above him, using her craft to try and fight the wave of oncoming enemies, but she couldn't hold them back for long. Amon slowly pushed himself up shakily from the blood-stained ground. Robin spun around and abandoned her vain attempt to shield herself and Amon and ran to him for support.

"Amon!" She yelled. She grabbed his arm as he began to fall again. "No, Amon! You're too wounded to fight, Amon! I'll handle it!" He pulled himself up again and looked straight into her eyes with unbelievable power for someone as wounded as him.

Hear eyes stung as they teared up. He knew he couldn't make it. _She_ knew he couldn't make it. But there he stood, pushing Robin behind him for protection. He pulled out his orbo gun, never even wincing with pain, and his eyes stayed focus and concentrated. Robin looked up at him, her eyes begging him to stay down, to recuperate, or whatever he needed to do. But he stood unmoving, until... He pulled the trigger. Once. Twice. Again and again. Each shot disappeared into the shadows without a scream of agony or wail of pain. Just the sudden and ear-shattering blast of the bullet. Amon and Robin stood on alert for any sign of reaction from the witch. Nothing.

_BANG_

Amon staggered back clutching his shoulder. Robin turned every which way to try and spot the attacker. Nothing. Just the consuming blackness around the two hunters.

_BANG_

Amon yelled as he fell back, holding his now bleeding stomach. Robin gasped and fell to his side, inspecting his newly acquired wounds. She stared at his eyes, seeing him attempt the strong and stoic looked he always portrayed but brief flashes of pain showed Robin all she needed to know. A cold and spine-tingling laugh echoed through her ears.

"Oh, what a fickle scene. It's pitiful, Robin Sena, your circumstances. I know _I _can't hurt you... but you can." A shadowy figure hovered above the pair, juggling tiny bullets that shown green with orbo.

"I don't know what you mean." Robin choked, trying to sound strong, but impressively failing. She was scared, and it showed.

"You will." It sneered. The same harsh laugh reverberated around the room, encasing Robin in helplessness. The figure pulled it's arm back and shot it forwards at alarming speed, sending a bullet straight towards Robin's head. She had no time to react. She could only close her eyes and await the inevitable pain she knew she would soon feel. For a moment, nothing came, so she opened her eyes to see what had happened. The orbo bullet floated directly in front of her face between her eyes. It was almost as if time had stopped. And then...

"Just kidding!"

The bullet flew and...

Went through her? Robin felt nothing, but a cold wind sweep through her brain where the bullet should have been. She jumped and turned to see where the bullet had disappeared to. And there it was: flying in slow motion to Amon who lay helpless on the concrete floor.

"Amon!" She shrieked. Her laid her hand on his chest, the bullets target, hoping it would be enough to block to shot. And time sped up again. The bullet flew right through Robin's hand, the same cold drift, and impaled Amon's slowly breathing form.

The cold laughter, Amon's jerking body, Robin's endless tears. It was too much for her. She fell onto Amon's chest, sobbing. Her face, hands, covered with his blood.

"Robin..." Amon shook violently as he raised his head up to talk to her.

"No, Amon! Amon, please. Lay down."

"Robin... I... I love you. I'm sorry..." He stroked her face softly with his hand and she held it close to her cheek. Her hair had long fallen out of her signature handle bar style and framed her tear-stained and blood soaked face.

"Amon... Amon, I love you too." He passed his gradually freezing hands over her face and she cried over them.

"I'm... Sorry I never told you..." And his hand fell, cold and lifeless.

"No... No Amon!" Robin laid down on his chest and sobbed. Sobbed until the darkness took over her and the stench of blood consumed her.

"I love you Amon... I love you..."


	3. Chapter 3

I was listening to "The Runaway" by Something Corporate and this came to mind so here ya go! Another addition to my drabble collection. This was so fun to write! You better enjoy!

00000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I will never ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever own Witch Hunter Robin. I will never ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, own "The Runaway" by Something Corporate either.

00000000000000000000

_If you ran to the end of the earth _

_I would catch you_

_And you would be safe_

_If you fell down a well_

_I would bring you a rope_

_And take all of the pain_

_All the pain, all the pain_

That you hide from me everyday 

Robin ran through the snow and dark alleys to… somewhere. How can life be so cruel that you would run away from the one thing that you love the most? But she was absolutely sure she was doing Amon a favor. She felt a burden to him ever since the collapse of the factory. He had no life with her. She was holding him back from escaping this hellhole they were living in. But now he wouldn't have to take care of her as well, he would only have to worry about himself now.

Robin stopped running for a moment and leaned against a cold alley wall. Bent over and panting, she tried to regain her breath. How long would she have to run? Was Amon still chasing her or did he just give up and forget about her? But Amon would never quit. It didn't matter what he was doing or who he was chasing, giving up was never an option.

_If you're missing I will run away_

_I will build a path to you_

_If you're missing I will run away_

_Cause I find myself in you_

"Robin?"

Robin immediately stiffened at the familiar deep voice. In seconds, she was running again. Running as fast as her legs could take her. The buildings sped past her into a white-blanketed park. The trees were dead and bare and ice layered everything. The only moving thing in sight was the rushing river under a frozen, stone bridge. Robin looked around. If she turned around, she would go back into the labyrinth of the city streets, but she didn't know what lay beyond that icy bridge.

_If I woke up alone_

_I won't stop till I find you_

_And you are with me_

_Cause by now_

_I know you better than you know yourself_

_And I know what you really need_

_What you need, or I need_

_But either way this is where you should be_

_Here with me, or I'll bleed_

_So much that you won't believe_

"Robin?"

Robin decided immediately and headed for the bridge. The snow crunched under her boots as the bridge came closer and closer. The moment she stepped onto the bridge she felt something was wrong, but she kept running. And suddenly, in one horrifying moment, she slipped.

_If you're missing I will run away_

_I will build a path to you_

_If you're missing I will run away_

_Cause I find myself in you_

Her body crashed against the stone sides of the bridges and tumbled over. It was like a blurry moment in slow motion. Tears stung her eyes as gravity pulled her down. Robin knew that in a moment the bitter cold water would quickly wipe all heat from her body. She closed her eyes and saw only one thing…

_You better not, you better not run_

_You better not, you better not run_

Grey slate eyes that bore into her soul, raven hair… All those things she was running away from. And now, she couldn't run back.

_If you're missing I will run away_

_I will build a path to you_

_If you're missing I will run away_

_I will find you_

And so the moment came. The bone-shattering crash into the water and the sting of a thousand burning needles penetrated her skin. She felt her world darken and everything was slipping away. She lost feeling in her fingers and feet; her whole body was going numb. And then…

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her fading form and she was floating up. In the darkness, she was able to breath again and she could feel sold ground beneath her. But still, the shadow was covering her in its cold emptiness. Everything was gone for a sickening moment. There was no feeling, no darkness, nothing.

I will find you 

"Robin!" A voice resounded in the abyss she had fallen into. "Robin!" In a flash, everything came flooding back: the dazzling glimmer of the snow, the thundering sound of rushing water, and the man leaning over her with a terribly worried look on his face.

"Robin!" He held her face in his hands in looked her in the eye. His voice burst with emotion. "Robin, what the hell were you thinking?" He pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her. She was violently shivering and he put her at arms length to look at her face again. "What were you doing?" He almost shouted at her. Robin eyes were already flooding with tears and she fell into his chest and wrapped her quaking arms around him.

"I'm sorry, Amon! Oh God, I'm so sorry!" she sobbed into his wet jacket. "I just thought that you…" She choked. "That you…" She shook in his embrace and wept. "Amon, you would do better without me!"

"What?"

"I'm holding you back. You're trapped with me, Amon!" Amon pulled away from her and stared at her with such intensity that she wanted to look away, or jump back into the raging river.

"Robin." He spoke in a dreadfully serious tone. She turned away to escape this moment of extreme tension. "Robin."

He pulled her to him and their lips met. Robin almost melted. This is what she was running away from, right? But how could she? There was no way she could live without him. This is all she ever wanted.

They pulled apart and Amon stared at her.

"I'd be trapped without you."

_I will find you_


	4. Chapter 4

Broke up with my ex, still like him, feeling very angsty, this is the result… Robin's POV. I know it moves too fast, but I'm really lacking my muse. Diatribe isn't really what I'm craving right now.

00000000000000000000

Disclaimer: Everything I want to own slips away like grains of sand through my fingers! Especially WHR.

00000000000000000000

Sometimes, when there's a moment when we're not on a hunt, I'd sit in the office, just watching him. His features never change. His grey slate eyes show no emotion. His pale face never exhibits passion. And while watching, there's a yearning in my heart, a wish, a desire; if there's anything in the world I could ask for, it's be to see one, just one smile grace his beautiful lips.

Would I be selfish if I wanted the smile to be for me?

00000

"Robin, what are you doing? Hurry!" I was ushered out the door and into the car by Karasuma. Another day, another witch, how different could it be today?

0000000000

"DOWN, DOWN, DOWN! " Who was yelling this time? I couldn't tell. Bullets were flying and heavy objects were thrown like weightless rag-dolls. I dropped my glasses. I couldn't focus. Karasuma was firing, Sakaki was down, and Dojima was franticly tending to him. And Amon. Amon was shooting like a true marksman. Holding up like a brick wall even though his wounds bled profusely. I crawled around on my hands and knees, searching blindly for my glasses.

"Robin! ROBIN!"

BANG!

Moments like these do not strike casually. Moments of inexplicable terror and pain where your heart lunges into your throat and your mind loses all consciousness, and you look through eyes can't possibly be yours. For the sights of horror and revulsion that these eyes lay upon are too terrible to be of your own circumstance. But this moment struck me like a bullet.

No. It was a bullet.

A-Amon? This couldn't be Amon. This wasn't Amon. This Amon was too strong to be lying there in front of me. Bleeding. Gasping for air.

"AMON!" I screeched. "AMON!" Time froze for me. Staring at him, writhing on the floor. But the bullets, the sounds, the projectiles, kept streaming through the air. I did as much as I could. But that wasn't enough. He stopped moving.

"No… No, Amon… NO!"

I screamed. In agony, in anger, in pain, in remorse; I don't remember, but everything lit like a match. The whole building began to burn. Beams collapsed into ashes. The ceiling fell in pieces. And I sat, with him in my arms. And I cried. I cried until blackness enclosed me. And everything was gone.

00000

I woke up. The sunlight blinded my eyes. It was peacefully quiet except the slow beep of the machine. A hospital?

I stayed in that bed a few days, maybe a week. I didn't say anything, not one word, that entire week. The shock of that night shook me to my core. What happened to Karasuma, Dojima, Sakaki, and Amon? Were they alright? If they were harmed, it was because of me, wasn't it?

It was either Saturday or Sunday, I never paid attention to the days anymore, but Karasuma, Sakaki, Dojima, and even Michael visited me. Karasuma had a bandaged hand and a few scratches. Dojima had a cast on her arm. Sakaki was on crutches. Michael wore that silly grin. The one he wore when I'd visit him at the factory with donuts and coffee. And the five of us just talked; for hours probably. Sometimes, we'd touch on that night. I'd fall silent and we'd change the subject. And the entire time I wondered. How could I bring myself to ask about him?

It got late and the four of them left. And I sat with the thoughts running through my mind.

00000

A few days later, I was released. Without hesitation, I asked the front desk about Amon. He was there, but not visitors were allowed. "He is in no state to see anyone," she told me. Though, I admit guiltily that persuasion is one of my hidden talents. She took me to his room and I was given only a half an hour. Did I need anymore?

Heart wrenching is the only way to describe it. Invincible Amon lying helpless on a hospital bed. What hurt even more: His face held the same stoic features. I walked slowly, and sat in the chair. I sat for five minutes just watching him. Watching his chest rise and fall with the slow rhythm of his breathing. But that wasn't why I went there. I needed to tell him something, even though he couldn't hear it.

"Amon…" He showed no signs of response. "Amon, I wanted to… I mean, I came to say…" I sighed. How could I get this out? I took a deep breath.

"Amon, I've been waiting to say this, thinking I'd have another day to tell you." I reached my hand out and stroked his still and with my thumb. "But now, I realize I won't always have another chance. Someday…" Tears welled in my eyes. "Someday, I won't be able to see you… To… To hear your voice." Wet tears rolled down my cheeks. "You won't always be there for me, Amon. That scares me." And bent my head down and cried in his hand. "Amon, I don't want you leave. I want to know you're always going to be okay…" I choked back sobs, but they overwhelmed me. "And Amon… I don't want to see you go… Because… Amon… I-Iloveyou…" I sobbed uncontrollably. "I love you."

Unexpectedly, his hand wrapped around my own, and another cupped my chin and raised it up. I lifted my eyes and my heart leapt.

He was smiling.

At me.

And those lips, the very ones I had hoped would curl upward into a small measure of joy, brushed against mine.

"I love you too, Robin."

And it was that moment, I realized: He wasn't smiling at me.

He was smiling for me.


End file.
